leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shield
''Shields are not to be confused with armor and magic resistance bonuses.'' Shield refers to the game mechanic which grants temporary health to a champion for some time. These shields absorb a set amount of damage before it disappears, whether because it reached its capacity of damage absorption or because its duration ran out. It is marked by an extra white bar in the champion's health bar. Most of these shields are granted by champion abilities. Shield types Shields are classified by the type of damage they absorb. Most of them absorb all types of damage, including true damage. Magic shields absorb only magic damage. They appear purple instead of the normal white, and champions with magic shields take direct damage to their health from physical and true damage. All Shields take the champion's resistances into account when receiving damage to the temporary health. Spell shields, which allow you to completely block the effect of one single ability, are not considered a type of shield. Some "shields" such as grant armor, magic resistance or damage reduction when activated, but as these don't give any "temporary health" they are not considered Shields. Normal shields Note: Only the shield effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. Champion abilities that can shield others * shields her target from up to damage for up to 5 seconds. * summons a protective shield on an ally or herself that absorbs damage for up to 4 seconds. grants surrounding allies the half the shield value for 4 seconds. * rushes him towards a target ally unit, shielding him from damage for the next 5 seconds. If the target ally was a champion, they also receive this shield. * summons Pix and a Shield that absorbs for 6 seconds to targeted ally champion. * throws her wand to a target location and back protecting herself and any champions it touches them from damage for up to 3 seconds. The shield refreshes if the champion is touched again by the wand. * commands her ball to fly to and attach onto an allied champion shielding it from damage when it arrives for up to 4 seconds. * places a shield on an allied champion that will protect them from for up to 5 seconds. * tosses his lantern towards the target location for up to 6 seconds. The first ally who comes near the lantern gains a shield lasting 4 seconds that that absorbs up to damage. Champion abilities that shield only the user * creates a shield to protect him for damage equal to for up to 10 seconds. This happens when his health falls below 20% and has a cooldown of 90 seconds after it activates for it to be available again. * shields herself from up to damage or for 5 seconds. If all three spheres are triggered, the shield is reapplied. The second shield stacks with the first. * shields herself from up to per enemy champion that is hit and lasts up to 6 seconds. * shields himself from up to damage plus damage per nearby enemy champion for up to 5 seconds. * passively shields him with a layer of rock which absorbs damage equal to . If Malphite has not been hit for 10 seconds, this effect recharges. * passively gives him a temporary shield equal to 35% of the damage dealt from his abilities, absorbing incoming damage. Shield strength is capped at 90 (30 level) and shield generation is half effective against minions and monster. Shield decays at 3% per second. * shields himself from damage for up to 10 seconds. * dashes her towards the cursor and grants her a shield protecting her from damage for up to seconds. * creates a shield protecting from damage for up to 2 seconds. If he has 50 or more heat when casting it, the shield is 50% stronger. * protects him from for up to 3 seconds. * surrounds himself with a shield which absorbs damage for up to 10 seconds. You can deactivate it after 4 seconds or it will destroy by itself after 10 seconds if not destroyed before hand. It deals damage when deactivated. * shields himself from damage for up to 6 seconds. * upon activation it gives himself a shield that will protect him from for up to 5 seconds. * gives him a shield that absorbs damage for 7 seconds. * gives her a shield equal to when she hits an enemy with one of her activated abilities. This effect has a second cooldown. * grants him a shield that absorbs up to for 2.5 seconds. * at maximum Flow, grants him a shield that absorbs up to when he is damaged by a champion or monster. Items * * (10 level) damage. 60 second cooldown. (600 range)| +400 health, +20 magic resistance, +10% cooldown reduction. Unique Aura - Legion: Nearby allies gain +20 magic resist and +10 health regeneration seconds. (1100 range)|2800}} * * level) damage. This shield refreshes after no damage is taken from enemy champions for 9 seconds.| +70 magic resistance, +20 health regeneration seconds.|2080}} * Spells * The summoner spell shields your champion for 95 (20 level) for 2 seconds. Masteries * grants a 50 health shield at the start of the game. This shield regenerates each time you respawn. Dominion * : grants a ( level) health shield for 50 seconds which recharges if the bearer is not hit for ten consecutive seconds. Magic shield Note: Only the shield effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. Champion abilities that can shield others * places a shield around herself or a friendly champion, absorbing magic damage and prevents the application of crowd control effects while the shield holds. Lasts 5 seconds or until the shield has been depleted. Champion abilities that shield only the user * grants him a shield that absorbs magic damage for 1.5 seconds. Items * . * . es:Escudo pl:Tarcza zh:Shield Category:Gameplay elements